bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Emeraldsong
Rose Emeraldsong was the human druid of the party in Welcome to the Show. She was the youngest of the party, and definitely preferred the company of animals to humanoids. Appearance Rose is lightly tanned, with dirty blonde hair kept in a loose braid that hangs down to about her shoulder blades. She wears leather hide clothes of varying shades of brown, brown boots, and always carries a quarterstaff on her person, though she is rarely seen using it. Personality Rose can be described as judgmental, thinking very little of humanoids on the whole despite being the only full-blooded human in the party. She can come across as harsh and borderline fanatical about protecting nature, and she can be very unforgiving. Still, she can also be compassionate and caring, and she is very dedicated to doing the right thing and protecting the balance of nature. Over the course of the journey, she learns to be a bit less judging of humanoids through her interactions with the party, and she sees them as worth protecting, even from her own kind when necessary. Rose is very inexperienced with human civilization. Her only real experience with civilization is with her fellow druids and the jungle elves of Galgari. As a result, she is very awkward when the party is in a city or village and will stay away from people as much as possible. Early Life Abilities As a druid, Rose holds a great deal of power over nature and animals. She is able to use spells like Entangle and Commune with Nature to work with plant life around her, but she tends to rely on her animal magic more. She will also use Wild Shape to turn into an animal herself so she may speak with the creatures. She is able to use this ability in battle, though she prefers not to. In combat, she favors a summoner role. By far the spell she uses most often is Summon Nature’s Ally, with which she will call forth creatures of the elemental planes to aid in battle. While her creatures fight on her behalf, Rose herself will act as a secondary healer for the party. Rose is very observant. She has a keen eye and a sharp mind, and because she favors observing over interacting, she will spot things or figure things out sooner than most of her companions. She tends to keep her observations to herself, but it can come in very handy. Relationships Jeminya Malum During the time Jeminya was believed to be a werewolf, Rose seemed to be very comfortable around her, forming a sort of sisterly bond. Even after she was revealed to be a tiefling, Rose continued to view Jeminya as “alpha,” and followed her loyally. Jemiya also placed a great deal of trust in Rose, having her act as the moral guide for the party as of the start of season 2, and asking her to be a part of her future niece or nephew’s life once they are born. Oin Lightbringer Rose did not have much of a relationship with Oin at all. Neither is prone to talking much, and neither is inclined to form friendships, so they very rarely interacted outside of sharing the role of healer. Faerthurin Rose seemed to get along with Faerthurin in general. The two had been seen butting heads over sleeping arrangements, as Rin likes to erect magic shelters for safety that Rose then refuses to sleep in. Ivan Windstrummer Rose’s general opinion of Ivan is unknown as the two did not interact much. Overall, she saw him as part of the pack. Kross Dalgo Rose and Kross had never been especially close. For the most part, Rose just kind of tolerated him, though she did see him as enough of a companion to come searching for him one time he went missing. After Solonor’s death, this changes as she came to view him as a threat to the pack. She stopped supporting him with her spells and stopped healing him. After the battle with Aymer, she warped his black arrow with magic and demanded that he keep it with him, though he instead snaps it in half, much to her disgust. Jalerom Tanlaial Rose and Jalerom seemed to have a pretty solid friendship. She saw him as an example of the best that humanity has to offer, and he saw her as a moral guidepost who is steadfast in her beliefs. When she called out the party for their tendency towards violence against animals, Jalerom resolves to seek for the third option more often. He came to regard Rose as the reason he is able to see the world in a more beautiful light than he had before, and subtly implies that he also sees this as why he was able to fall in love with Faerthurin. Amber Hawthorne Of the party, Amber is the one Rose first becomes comfortable with due to her being the only non-humanoid. They butted heads from time to time, but for the most part were friends. Amber considered Rose as part of her horde, and Rose saw Amber as part of the pack. Shiloh Emeraldsong Shiloh was Rose’s riding dog and as far as she was concerned, the only being on the party she could completely trust. The pair had been together for most of their lives, and treated each other as brother and sister. Initially Rose did not allow Shiloh to participate in battle out of fear of something happening to him, but after receiving a gift from Elhonna in the form of enchanted wood armor for Shiloh, she permited him to be the guard dog he longs to be and fight to protect his master. Lucid Rose is the only person in the party other than Faerthurin that Lucid likes. He was rarely snarky to her and occasionally perched on her shoulder and even compliment her. Rose liked Lucid alright, but admited to being somewhat uncomfortable around him as he almost seems too fond of her. Simula Malum Rose did not like Simula at all. Their interaction when she is forced to join the party is limited, but Rose was at least conscientious enough to realize that they need to protect her, whether she likes it or not. Trivia * Rose absolutely refuses to sleep within buildings when it is an option. * Despite being very ignorant of human customs, she may be the fastest learner as she picks up on cues quicker than many of her party members. * Despite her steadfast faith in her morals, Rose is visibly uncomfortable when Jeminya puts her in charge of moral decisions for the party. Category:Welcome To The Show Character